Praktikum
by AllHearts
Summary: Praktikum itu ide bagus. Tapi tidak dengan praktikum Biologi dengan agenda pembedahan katak. Tapi setidaknya praktikum kali ini tidak seburuk itu. Setidaknya hari praktikum bukan jadi hari yang terburuk. Ini hari yang terbaik. 'Ich liebe dich' AU!YAOI!HunKai uke!Kai seme!Sehun For HunKai Sweet Couple Event


**.**

**.**

**.**

**A story**

**by**

**AllHearts**

'**Praktikum'**

**For HunKai Sweet Couple Event**

**.**

**.**

**BEGIN**

Praktikum.

Itu mimpi baik, apalagi praktikum fisika. Sehingga kita tidak harus terduduk bosan di dalam kelas. Atau mungkin praktikum kimia, itu juga bukan ide buruk. Daripada membahas tentang mol-mol atom dan ikatan kimia, hukum-hukum titrasi asam-basa, teori sistem koloid, menghitung hidrolisis garam atau bahkan yang paling menyebalkan seperti membahas stoikiometri. Bukankah lebih baik untuk duduk di meja praktikum dengan jas putih laboraterium dan sarung tangan untuk mereaksikan senyawa yang merupakan kumpulan atom untuk membedakan reaksi eksogen dan endogen.

Jongin sungguh lebih suka bekerja di laboraterium dibandingkan duduk diam di kelas. Walau membuat laporan itu juga menyebalkan, tapi setidaknya kegiatan membuat laporan bisa diserahkan pada Kris yang hobi mencatat, Baekhyun yang hanya menyediakan peralatan dan melihat-lihat, atau Sehun yang bersedia membantu teman-teman kelompoknya.

Tapi tidak untuk kali ini.

Praktikum. Di laboraterium Biologi. Bab Sistem Ekskresi. Dengan agenda membedah hewan dari golongan ikan-ikanan, kadal-kadalan, bekicot dan katak.

Ini mimpi buruk.

Tidak.

Ini kenyataan yang lebih buruk daripada mimpi buruk.

Jongin tidak akan menganggap ini buruk jika timnya memegang tanggung jawab tentang ikan. Tapi tidak dengan bekicot, kadal, terlebih katak. Itu mengerikan.

Kebetulan yang menyebalkannya adalah bahwa tim mereka memegang tanggung jawab untuk katak. Kau tau katak? Atau mungkin kodok? Ya, si _Bufo sp. _itu. Itu yang paling mengerikan dibandingkan pelajaran biologi bab reproduksi, atau kimia bab stoikiometri, atau fisika bab gerak dinamis, atau ulangan dadakan dari guru matematika bab statistika.

Kris tidak bisa diharapkan. Pekerjaannya selama praktikum hanya melihat-lihat, memotret, dan sedikit mencatat. Apalagi pemuda seperti Kris termasuk pemuda yang anti memegang hewan-hewan kenyal seperti itu walau menggunakan sarung tangan. Baekhyun hanya akan mengambilkan gunting, pisau, dan alat lainnya serta mengomentari setiap hal yang dianggapnya aneh. Jongin sendiri benci dengan hewan aneh seperti katak, atau kodok, atau si _Bufo_ itu. Jadi harapan mereka hanya Sehun. Dan semoga saja pemuda berkulit pucat itu tidak banyak protes seperti biasanya saat teman-temannya yang lain – untuk praktikum kali ini termasuk Jongin – hanya melihat dan tidak ikut bekerja.

Tapi sepertinya Jongin tidak perlu merasa begitu khawatir. Karena kemarin, saat Sehun mengajaknya mencari katak untuk praktikum mereka hari ini dan Jongin menolaknya, Sehun hanya tersenyum maklum lalu mengajak Kris untuk mencarinya.

Sekarang ini, setelah mencoba makan sebanyak-banyaknya yang ia bisa, Baekhyun jadi ragu bahwa ia bisa mempertahankan isi perutnya yang sudah penuh itu untuk seminggu. Keningnya berkerut di antara rasa pusing yang melanda. Jutaan neuron di dalam sel syarafnya terus menghasilkan hormon yang mengharuskan kepalanya untuk merasa pusing, perutnya untuk merasa sedikit mual dan pandangannya untuk merasa agak berkunang.

Baekhyun hanya menatapi seekor katak yang hanya berdiam diri di dalam kotak kaca. Tanpa mengetahui bahwa nasib si katak malang ini akan berakhir di antara pisau dan gunting praktikum. Di tangan keempat anak di kelompok Biologi kelas sebelas di laboraterium Biologi SMA Hanyang.

Pandangannya teralih ke sampingnya. Di sana ada Jongin. Kini Jongin duduk di sampingnya, bersama dua lembar kertas HVS, sebuah pulpen di tangan kanan, dan sarung tangan yang membungkus tangan kirinya. Ini adalah kali pertama Jongin tidak memakai sarung tangan praktikum di kedua tangannya. Lagipula Jongin lebih suka melakukan prakteknya langsung, lalu Sehun membantunya, Kris akan ikut mengamati sambil sesekali mencatat, dan Baekhyun akan menulis laporan yang lebih rapi untuk dikumpulkan. Itupun jika laporan itu akan dikumpul pada saat itu juga, jika tidak, Baekhyun akan lebih suka menyiapkan peralatan saja. Karena sebenarnya Baekhyun hanya suka menulis laporan, bukan mengetik laporan.

Di depannya ada Kris, yang kali ini memakai sarung tangan di kedua tangannya. Sepertinya pemuda tinggi asal Canada dan mengaku terlahir di Galaksi-terluar-yang-entah-apa-namanya ini akan menggantikan posisi Sehun. Dan Sehun – pemuda berkulit pucat di sebelah Kris – akan menggantikan posisi Jongin. lalu Baekhyun sendiri akan menggantikan posisi Kris. Dan Jongin menggantikan posisi Baekhyun. Ah, hari apa ini? Kenapa semuanya saling bertukar posisi?

Yoon _ssaem_ sedang menjelaskan tentang laporan yang harus mereka kumpulkan setelah praktikum. Alat-alat berupa pisau bedah, pinset, gunting, dan lain sebagainya yang dibutuhkan telah Baekhyun siapkan dengan serapi-rapinya di atas meja. Bahkan saat istirahat tadi, Baekhyun sempat membeli sekotak besar _tissue_ dengan dalih '_jika pembuluh darah si katak terpotong, darahnya tidak akan mengotori meja praktikum_'.

Baekhyun menatap tangannya sendiri. Alih-alih memakai sarung tangan, Baekhyun justru memegang sebuah kamera digital di tangannya. Tangannya itu bergetar. Jujur saja, Baekhyun punya sedikit ketakutan pada sesuatu yang disebut darah – hanya sedikit, karena Baekhyun masih mampu sedikit mengatasinya di dalam keadaan tertentu. Tapi tetap saja, bayang-bayang darah katak yang berceceran menggerayangi kepalanya.

Oh, tidak!

"Hei! Jongin! Menurutmu, bisakah kita bertukar tempat? Kepalaku pusing sekali. Aku tidak akan mampu memotret katak itu dengan darah berceceran. Hii!" bisik Baekhyun pada pemuda berkulit tan di sampingnya. Pemuda yang awalnya menundukkan kepalanya itu justru semakin menunduk dalam.

"Ayolah, Baek! Biarkan Jongin beristirahat sesekali. Jongin sedang tidak enak badan" ucap Sehun cepat.

"Tapi, aku…"

"Jongin bahkan tidak ikut mencari katak"

Ah! Benar juga. Kemarin, Sehunlah yang mengajak mereka mencari katak, bukan Jongin. Padahal Jonginlah yang biasanya bersemangat untuk melakukan praktikum apapun. Termasuk praktikum Biologi. Bahkan masih segar ingatan Baekhyun saat mereka melakukan praktikum Biologi Bab Bakteri. Setelah Yoon _ssaem_ mengumumkan akan membuat praktikum, Jongin langsung menjemur roti yang dibelinya di kantin di tempat lembab di rumahnya. Belum lagi dengan Jongin yang meminta ibunya untuk memasak nasi putih sebersih-bersihnya dan mencari ragi di seluruh pasar. Hanya untuk membuat tape pada praktikum Biologi bab Bakteri di praktikum Biologi.

Satu hal yang Baekhyun yakini benar. Sebagai seseorang yang memiliki ketakutan akan sesuatu, Baekhyun tau benar rasanya seperti apa. Jongin pasti takut katak. Atau benci katak. Atau apapun yang kurang lebih seperti itu.

"Ah.. aku mengerti" jawab Baekhyun akhirnya. "Ayo kita mulai"

"Tenang saja. aku akan berhati-hati agar pembuluh darahnya tidak pecah" ujar Sehun lagi.

"Terimakasih"

Praktikum dimulai. Tim mereka memulainya dengan sebuah langkah yang merupakan keahlian Baekhyun. Mengambil sebuah foto _selfie_ dengan si katak di tengah-tengah mereka. Mereka mengambil foto beberapa kali, membuat Yoon _ssaem_ tertawa maklum dengan tingkah laku remaja enam belas tahun seperti mereka. Di foto terakhir, mereka mengajak Yoon _ssaem_ untuk bergabung. Baekhyun menatap hasil foto itu, benar saja. Jongin selalu berada di posisi ujung. Berdiri kaku dengan senyuman manis serta mata yang tampak mengawasi pergerakan si katak. Sepertinya benar, akan lebih buruk lagi jika Jongin yang memotret. Pemuda itu membenci katak. Setidaknya Sehun bersungguh-sungguh untuk berusaha tidak menghancurkan pembuluh darahnya kan?

Kemudian, mereka mulai mengambil langkah sebenarnya – setelah mendapat arahan dari Yoon _ssaem_ tepat sehabis sesi foto – yang dianggap psikopat oleh Jongin dan Baekhyun serta dianggap keji oleh Kris dan dipasrahkan Sehun. Mereka membunuh si katak malang. Dengan menekan ubun-ubun si katak dengan jarum pentul yang tajam hingga menekan otak dan memutus syaraf si katak.

Untungnya, katak itu mati dengan cepat. Baekhyun masih menutup matanya sambil sesekali menekan tombol kamera. Jongin sudah mengalihkan pandangannya ke belakang, ke arah meja tim ikan. Kris menatap itu takjub. Sedangkan Sehun mulai berkeringat.

Sehun bertindak cukup telaten. Sebenarnya Sehun lebih suka Jongin yang mengerjakan semuanya dan ia yang akan membantu Jongin. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Di saat seperti ini, hanya Sehun yang bisa diandalkan. Jangan berharap pemain basket sekaligus supermodel seperti Kris mau menggenggam pisau bedah dan membedah katak. Jangan harapkan Baekhyun akan tahan membedah katak terlebih lagi jika ia salah memotong pembuluh darah si katak. Dan jangan harapkan Jongin akan tahan dengan katak di hadapannya.

Kini, si katak telah terbedah dengan sempurna. Setidaknya itulah kata Yoon _ssaem_. Jongin – yang mulai tidak takut lagi – mulai mengambil salah satu pinset kemudian menyebutkan satu per satu nama struktur bagian dalam tubuh katak yang telah diketahuinya entah darimana.

"Jong.. pembuluh darahnya dimana?" tanya Baekhyun dengan mimik wajah ngeri.

"Itu ada di kulitnya. Katak bernafas dengan dua cara, salah satunya dengan kulitnya. Pada saat bernafas dengan kulit, oksigen bebas di udara akan langsung diserap oleh kapiler-kapiler darah di kulit katak secara difusi. Oleh karena itu, pembuluh darahnya ada di kulit" jawab Jongin cepat.

"Bukankah kau benci dengan katak? Kenapa kau bisa tau banyak?" tanya Baekhyun lagi.

"Aku hanya benci dengan katak dalam keadaan utuh sebenarnya" jawab Jongin jujur.

"Yang hitam berbintik ini apa, Jong?" tanya Kris kali ini tanpa sarung tangannya. Tangan kirinya memegang kertas, sementara tangan kanannya memegang pulpen.

"Itu ovary. Ovary ini akan tumbuh di dalam tubuh katak selama beberapa hari, atau minggu, atau bulan – aku lupa. Ovary inilah yang nantinya akan keluar dari tubuh katak menjadi telur" jelas Jongin lagi.

"Jadi katak ini betina?" tanya Sehun kemudian.

"Ya, kau kira dia jantan?" tanya Jongin dengan wajah sebal yang dibuat-buat.

"Mungkin saja. Aku tidak tau bahwa benda itu telur" sahut Sehun kemudian.

"Kris, kau mencatat kan? Ayo kita buat laporan! Kita yang paling sedikit bekerja dan menjelaskan, tidak mungkin mereka yang membuat laporan lagi" ajak Baekhyun kemudian.

"Maaf, teman! Sepertinya jiwa kami memang lebih di kegiatan pembuatan laporan saja" kata Kris pelan lalu bergabung bersama Baekhyun untuk menggambar struktur tubuh katak lalu menuliskan penjelasan seperti yang tadi dijelaskan Jongin.

"Hey! Bisa kau jelaskan organ-organnya sekali lagi? Aku masih belum bisa membedakan. Yang mana paru-paru yang mana yang liver?" ucap Sehun kemudian.

"Ini paru-paru. Yang berwarna bening dengan sesuatu yang seperti gelembung-gelembung ini. Gelembung itu sepertinya alveolus. Kalau liver yang besar ini" jawab Jongin seadanya.

"Lalu hati yang mana?"

"Kalau kau lebih pintar, kau akan tau bahwa hati dan liver itu sama"

"Kalau begitu, hati manusia ada di mana?"

"Di sini. Di perut bagian kanan atas"

"Kalau hatiku tidak di sini bagaimana?"

"Hah? Apa maksudmu?"

"Tidak ada"

"Dasar orang aneh"

Jongin kembali memfokuskan dirinya ke katak yang telah terbelah malang itu. Ditatapinya empedu si katak yang berbentuk bulat sempurna dan berwarna hijau seperti kaca. Dari keseluruhan bagian tubuh si katak, empedulah yang terlihat sedikit lebih cantik. Tentunya jika tidak mengingat bahwa empedu katak terletak di dekat paru-paru, jantung, liver dan usus besar.

Sementara itu, Sehun menatapi Jongin sembari tersenyum lebar. Kebiasaan Jongin saat sedang serius adalah sedikit membungkuk dan sedikit mengusap bagian bawah matanya atau menekan bagian atas tulang hidungnya walau ia tidak sedang menggunakan kacamata. Biasanya kebiasaan mengusap itu akan hilang saat Jongin sedang melakukan praktikum – kecuali kebiasaan bungkuk. Tapi berhubung saat ini tangan kanan Jongin terbebas dari sarung tangan, jadi pemuda itu melakukannya. Kebiasaan lainnya adalah menganggap bahwa dunia ini adalah miliknya. Jongin tak akan sadar jika ia dipanggil sebelum orang yang memanggilnya benar-benar menghampiri Jongin.

Dan itu adalah salah satu kebiasaan Jongin yang disukai oleh Sehun. Apalagi Jongin itu adalah tipe orang yang mudah serius pada apapun dengan syarat bahwa ia tidak boleh diganggu oleh hal lain saat ia mulai fokus pada hal tersebut. Jadi, setiap saat Jongin sedang fokus, Sehun akan dapat menatap wajah Jongin yang selalu terlihat lucu dan manis secara bersamaan tanpa perlu merasa terganggu.

"Hei! Baek! Apa kubilang? Mereka itu cocok!" bisik Kris pelan.

Baekhyun mengernyitkan dahinya. Merasa bingung dengan kalimat Kris. Hampir saja kalimat itu ditulisnya dalam laporan mereka. Sejenak dicernanya kalimat Kris barusan setelah bergumam tentang sebentar-aku-sedang-berpikir. Kris langsung saja menyentak tangan Baekhyun dengan seenaknya sehingga mau tidak mau Baekhyun menatap Kris kesal. Kris menggoyangkan dagunya pelan ke arah arah timur, Baekhyun yang memang mengerti kode pun ikut mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah yang sama.

"Aah! Benar juga! Hehehe" kekeh Baekhyun lalu mengangkat kameranya kembali. "Dasar bodoh! Kita harus membantu mereka"

"Oke. Tapi seporsi _jjigae ramyeon _kedengarannya enak"

"Dasar. Tadi kau menghinaku saat makan _teokbokki_"

"Setidaknya ini _free food_"

…

Jongin membuka jendela twitternya malam ini. Sedikit bercerita tentang adrenalinnya yang melelahkan selama proses pembedahan katak sepertinya tidak terdengar buruk. _Timeline_nya penuh dengan ratusan _tweet_ dari teman-temannya serta artis-artis yang di_follow_nya. Namun, di _tab_ _notifications_, Jongin menemukan angka dua puluh enam di sana.

Yang benar saja? Banyak sekali.

_Mention _pertama datang dari kakaknya yang tengah menanyakan kabar. Yang kedua dari teman _worldwide_nya yang berasal dari Pakistan yang tengah bercerita tentang sekolahnya. Yang ketiga berasal dari kakak kelasnya yang bernama Park Chanyeol yang mengatakan sesuatu seperti kekecewaan yang tidak mendasar. Sisanya adalah _favourite alert _dan _retweet alert_ tentang _tweet_ Baekhyun yang menandainya. Beberapa _mention_ lainnya yang terlihat seperti menggoda Jongin membuat Jongin yakin bahwa _tweet_ Baekhyunlah yang menyebabkan semua ini terjadi.

Sebenarnya ada apa sih?

…

_ baekhyunee__

_Pemandangan yang terjadi setiap praktikum. Padahal hari ini kami membelah katak. Aku iri jjongin sayhun_oh_

…

Tepat di bawah _tweet_ itu da sebuah foto. Foto Jongin yang sedang membungkuk memperhatikan paru-paru si katak bersama Sehun yang juga sedang memperhatikan. Tidak. Sehun tidak memperhatikan si katak. Sehun memperhatikan Jongin. Tapi bukan hanya itu yang membuat Jongin jadi kaget. Tapi wajah tersenyum Sehun yang ternyata sangat tampan.

Oh, astaga! Pipi Jongin jadi terasa panas.

Segera dibalasnya _tweet _dari Baekhyun itu. Berani sekali pemuda pendek itu mengerjainya.

…

_ jjongin_

_APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN baekhyunee_ ! SEENAKNYA SAJA MEMOTRETKU TANPA IZIN! KAU PIKIR KAU PAPARAZI?_

…

Oops, maaf. Jongin hanya ingin Baekhyun tau bahwa ia tidak suka dengan apa yang Baekhyun lakukan. Jongin sama sekali tidak bermaksud memaki, berteriak atau memarahi Baekhyun. Jongin hanya… malu.

Beberapa detik setelah itu, muncul notifikasi baru di jendela _browser_ Jongin. langsung saja Jongin mebuka notifiasi itu. Mungkin dari Baekhyun? Tapi, tidak. Itu dari Sehun.

Apa?

Sehun?

Oh, bagaimana ini?

Apakah Jongin harus membalasnya?

…

_ sayhun_oh_

_hei Jong! jjongin_

_ jjongin_

_Ya? sayhun_oh_

_ sayhun_oh_

_kau sudah melihat _tweet_ dari si brengsek baekhyunee_ ? jjongin_

_ jjongin_

_Sudah. Dan dia menyebalkan sayhun_oh baekhyunee__

_ baekhyunee__

_heihei! Maafkan aku. Aku hanya tak tahan melihat kelakuan kalian tiap praktikum. Imut tau sayhun_oh jjongin_

_ sayhun_oh_

_Menurutmu begitu? Lalu kenapa baekhyun bilang kita imut? jjongin baekhyunee__

_ jjongin_

_Karena isi otaknya telah tercemar air sungai sayhun_oh baekhyunee__

_ baekhyunee__

_ayolah, jangan libatkan aku dalam obrolan pribadi kalian. Sudah cukup kalian membuatku iri sayhun_oh jjongin_

_ sayhun_oh_

_Lupakan saja. eh, apa kau masih ingat dengan pertanyaanku tentang hati manusia? jjongin_

_ jjongin_

_Ya. Kenapa? Kau masih mau membahas liver di sini? sayhun_oh_

_ sayhun_oh_

_Ya. Menurutku mungkin saja hati manusia tidak di perut bagian kanan atas. Contoh terdekatnya saja, aku jjongin_

_ jjongin_

_Memangnya hatimu dimana? sayhun_oh_

_ sayhun_oh_

_Hatiku baru saja menanyakan keberadaannya padaku lewat twitter jjongin_

_ jjongin_

_Hah? Dasar gila! sayhun_oh_

_ sayhun_oh_

_Yes, I am. Jongin, you just have to know one thing, _ich liebe dich so sehr. _Jadilah pacarku jjongin_

…

Jongin terdiam di depan monitornya. Kedua pipinya sudah memerah sempurna. Mendadak kamarnya terasa sangat panas. Tanpa sadar, jarinya menekan tombol _retweet_ dan membalas _tweet_ dari Sehun.

Ah, Jongin tidak tau bagaimana harus bersikap untuk besok pagi, atau besok paginya lagi, atau ketika praktikum selanjutnya. Teman-teman pasti akan menggodanya. Apalagi Sehun yang populer dan tampan. Belum lagi Sehun yang mengungkapkan perasaannya menggunakan bahasa Jerman, Negara yang sangat ingin Jongin kunjungi.

Terlebih dari semua itu, Jongin sangat senang. Ini terasa seperti mimpi. Hari pembedahan katak ternyata bukan hari terburuk di dalam sejarah. Itu adalah hari terbaik sepanjang sejarah.

Tapi, bagaimana nasib Jongin besok, ya?

Apa Jongin harus berterimakasih pada Baekhyun dan Kris? Atau pada si katak yang mati mengenaskan? Atau pada Yoon _ssaem_? Atau pada teman-temannya yang telah mengambil undian untuk ikan, kadal dan bekicot?

Ah, itu tidak terlalu penting.

Jongin masih merasa malu. Tapi..

Sehun, _ich liebe dich_.

…

_ jjongin_

_Oke sayhun_oh_

**THE END**

**Ich liebe dich so sehr : aku sangat mencintaimu (dari bahasa Jerman)**

**Ich liebe dich : aku mencintaimu (dari bahasa Jerman)**

**At least,**

**Mind to RnR?**

**Sincere,**

**AllHearts, Jongin, Sehun, Baekhyun, Kris, dan kodok(?)**


End file.
